Payback Warhammer 40 k
by flaming hunter
Summary: Their was a war so massive that, it killed the Gods of Chaos. The orks finally calmed down, the Necrons are gone, and no one knows what happened to the Tiranids. Their is finally peace, The Emperor finally got of his ass.


As massive gears spin in the air, land, all painted red resembling the Martian soil. Two men, and a small girl, stand before the incoming hordes of chaos daemons. All who bare witness to this, begin to make peace as they believe that their fates have been sealed. If not for the demons, than by the which.

The planets Defense was unable to defeat the daemons, and no help would come, a woman begins to cry as a small boy points at the sky . When she looks up, she sees thousands of objects, headed directly toward the daemons.

A loud explosion as the objects collide with the demons, hundreds of chains rain down, wrapping themselves around several of the greater daemons, before they are mysteriously cut from the inside out.

As all of this occurred, a Mechanicus Adept, recorded everything. As the which, the daemon he summoned, and the small cult member made their way toward the fallen ship. The long dead cult members, which had perished at the hands of their own abominations.

The daemon, with the appearance of a man with red hair, places his hand on the cult's ship, one word can be recorded. [ Trace on]

Instantaneously a separate ship appears, all three get in and leave .

End recording.

A Adeptus Mechanicus, made his way down an Imperial ship. Its cathedral like structure, inspired awe, and dread to those unfamiliar with it. At the end of the long corridor, standing at the ship's bridge stood no other than the Emperor Of Mankind, himself. Just gazing at him The Adepts, could only feel awe.

''I see you have brought with you'' The emperor said

Seeing that the Adepts had something to say, the Emperor just smiled. ''You may ask one question''. the Emperor said.

''Emperor forgive me, but If I were to be so bold. Why'' The Adeptus said

The Emperor just smiled and said'' There was a war fought within the inmaterium, the material realm, as well as many others.'' We are currently headed, to the last part the war took place to wear it all ended'' The Emperor said

''I am aware that the Adeptus Mechanicus, has kept it hidden from the Imperium. So please enlighten me why. The emperor asked\ demanded.

All of a sudden the ship's navigator interrupted, '' we have incoming ships, they appear to be Eldar Craftworlds, Tau, and some I can not identify.''

''Let them, be they are heading to where we are headed'' The Emperor said ''Now where were we. '' he asked

''Have you seen the footage, of the first time the S I Cult was countered?'' no answer ''For you to understand our reasons, it began two days after the invasion,and destruction of the demons.'' The Adept said

''As you are aware we have recovered much of the lost technology, of the dark ages.'' Our connection to the machine spirits have surpass anything we could have imagined'' he said

''When we searched for the remainder of the S i cult, on that nameless planet. We expected, to kill all of them.'' he said

''However, that was not the case,'' Those that remained welcomed us with open arms. They held technology, both primitive, and advanced.

I present to you, as requested by the S I cults leader. The technological codex, within it lies technology that we have yet to fully rebuild. As well as the letter left behind for this day.

''Emperor, please forgive me, but there seems to be something blocking the warp. We will need to exit now, if we are to continue.'' The navigate said.

''I am aware of that, it appears to be, one of the powers involved in the war.'' The Emperor said.

Exiting the Warp, they are greeted by, the remains of thousands of Necron ships. Hundreds of unknown ships. Far into the distance, all who saw it were horrified, and relived.

The remains of she who thirst, floated his\her head torn in half, his\her body floated in the opposite direction showing billions of battle scars.

''By the golden throne'' a random Marine said

As an Eldar craft world shifted to real space. The moment they exited the Warp, they were greeted by the sight of a ship in the form of a skull. On the opposite side was a ship the size of a planet on the side the name of it reads. The Death Star. Both were torn in half, exposing their insides, their crews long since dead.

''Emperor, we seem to be nearing a ring like device. Said the navigator

''Our destination, is at the other side of the Star Gate'' Said the Emperor Go straight thru it.

As the Star Gate shined blue spiral energy, immediately after the Emperors Royal ship emerged. What greeted him was a sight, that one would only imagine.

The're in the emptiness of space, was an ocean made of pure energy, but concentrated enough that it appeared as water. Not to far far away from it, stood what could only be considered a monument to human achievement. Eight planets stood rotating, in perfect alignment connected by a stream of energy, each planet holding a different color, blue, gold, green,, rainbow and others he could not name.

All of a sudden his ship was enveloped in a blinding light, [A mans voice ]['' I see you finely got here, your late '']

Tau

When the ship of the Tau empire emerged, they could not believe what they saw. Massive monuments, statues that were obviously dedicated to their champions, or Gods, of whoever ruled here.

As they passed them they could make out the names, written on them the first appear as humans, Kamina, Master chief, Then a giant metal like squid, that read Sheppard,.

As they neared the planets just at a distance from the monuments their fleet was encased in a green light. [ a woman's voice ][ Children you're late ]

Eldar

When the craft world emerged, they were stunned by what they felt. There was peace here, but what they saw was breathtaking a massive planet stood, the name written on it, Galactus, in front of it a massive flower, suspended in time its name shining only to those sensitive to the warp Gavemined. Next to them a human, stood written in spinning letters that seemed formed by the stars themselves, Simon .

Then they felt it a light filled with pace covered them [Multiple voices[ ''it is time''] All at once in all places at once [ ''listen to our story'']

A man appears in front of the Emperor his body forming, by the light of the stars themselves. He could hardly be called impressive, or some one of interest. However, when all eyes laid upon him many Humans, and Xenos kneeld be for him. Many would speak after that day, that Emperor actually seemed surprised

'' Hey been a while o grate Emperor of Mankind, took you long enough'' he said Noting he received no answer, he said '' What after all this time, you have nothing to say''

I have come to see, what occurred first hand, as well as to the whereabouts of the Chaos Gods, and finally the reason as to why the warp is becoming more difficult to navigate. Said the Emperor

The man simply smiled and said [''well then'' ] all of a sudden what seemed like billions of voices spoke [ Hear or story]

With thought even knowing when they wore transported, every Xenos and Human were transported to what could only be described as a cathedral. on the ceiling shone what only be described as a white star. The walls appears made of the finest of stones, the benches where the masses would gather to pray, seemed as if they had been carved by the most skilled man. The windows displayed images of great battles.

It was the signature of purity, and power

The man stood at the very center

''Everyone please take your seats, there is no fighting within these walls'' He said He smiled and said ''Every great Ocean started with a single drop of water, just like every great act started with a single act of stupidity''

''When I would up I was sum how lost, the entire place was unfamiliar to me. There was a forest when there was supposed to be a city, the only things on me where my laptop and my cell phone. When I finally reached some kind of civilization things were just as bad.'' he said some how looking tire.

'' No one spoke my language and everyone acted as if I was going to hurt them. Luck decided to shine on me, in the form of a young woman who helped me.'' At that moment only those who played close attention would notice the man somehow shined a little brighter.

''Needless to say after being hypnotized and learning a new language, the next three months I spent helping her out, until I could afford to get my own place.'' he said

''Day in and day out I would work ,when I arrived home I would repair some things. Without even knowing it people started to bring their things for me to fix. A light chuckle '' I guess you could say that was the beginning of the S I cult.'' he said

'' My computer helped me out a lot, with the information in it I began teaching the people. Together we started to dig up more and more technology, while at the same time getting it up and running again. the man said

''The woman I told you about earlier, she had a younger sister imagine my surprise when they both said wanted to what I was teaching. They took to learning like Fish to water. He said with a sad smile

''Together we brought everything little by little back into working conditions, hell we even found a working replicator like the one the Enterprise used. With that thing I manage to pass on what I knew as well as recreating some of what you call lost technology. But all good things come to an end. he said while fading away.

I his place stood a young woman, her read hair glided in the air, she was the picture of modesty and beauty [ ''Now we can begin our story ''] she said


End file.
